


Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Dollhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher has miles to go before he sleeps. Set during his imprisonment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go Before I Sleep

Prompt: Miles to go before I sleep

Fandom: Dollhouse

Characters: Topher Brink

Pairing: None

Summary: Topher has miles to go before he sleeps. Set during his imprisonment

*I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep –Robert Frost*

"What to do… people die if I do or don't… one bullet a day… another one dead… don't want to waste… what to do… almost finished… if I hand it over… then everybody dies… if I keep it to myself… one dies a day…" The sandy haired genius started making calculations in his head, scribbling some of the math in the air with his finger. "So close… can't stop…" His overtired brain began to slow down and his head to droop over his work table "So close… need to keep working… promises to keep… and miles to go…"


End file.
